ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
Eridanus Gold
Overview Eridanus Gold is the very image of Omni, with sweeping cities which defy traditional aesthetic as effortlessly as they defy gravity. The entire world is meshed with large corporate structures which have no real terminus, and which flow readily over the topography. The world has been divided into districts for ease of managerial tasks, though each mega-district has a variety of sub-districts, which in turn have their own sub-districts, and so on Colonists of Eridanus Gold are all employees to the Omni Corporation, whether their job is directly related to off-world corporate interests or more local endeavors is irrelevant. There is palpable reverence for the great heirarchy, with young children studying from early ages at Omni-Cadet facilities to pass through a number of gated entrance examinations which will furnish them with their job placement. Any higher-up could place a letter of recommendation within a subordinate's corporate records, and so all superiors are treated as just that---superior. Because of this, society is intensely stratified and living conditions tend to vary extremely from one end of the spectrum to the other. Physical Characteristics Eridanus Gold is one of twelve terrestrial moon satellites which orbit of the gaseous world Eridanus Prime, which is roughly 1.5 times the size of ancient Jupiter from the Sol system according to historical accounts. Eridanus Prime orbits Epsilon Eridani at a distance of 3.2 AU, a main sequence K2 spectral class star which is orange in color. Because of the distance from Epsilon Eridani, a large component of heat on Eridanus Gold is derived from geothermal activity from tidal stresses on the planet. Ambient temperatures have a relatively low range of variance despite the very long rotational period of Eridanus Gold. Eridanus Gold orbits Eridanus Prime quite slowly, and itself rotates quite slowly, causing long term Umbral Phases where the moon is completely devoid of light. Eridanus Gold is laced with countless braided streams systems. The moon itself has a high percentage of electrum which, in combination with the highly charged atmosphere, leads to the composition of these naturally occuring fluvial water systems with suspended, microscopic silver particles. Mountainous terrain which was present at the time of initial colonization has been subsequently completely flattened, although the vein-like waterways have been left largely intact. In certain areas of the more densely urbanized landscape, the waterways have been converted to underground wastewater treatment channels which allow thermal pollution to disapate before it enters the aboveground stream and river systems which move through residential areas. Geography Notable 'districts' of the Ecumenopolis include Loreo, Adria, Rosolina, Albarella, Levante, Maistra, Venezia, Gnocca, Pila, Viro, Taglio, Porto-Tolle. Each district has color coded sub-districts which follow a naming convention based on metal alloys. Sub-districts of these sub-districts are further identified by roman numerals, with the next tier of sub-districts being identified by letters. For example: Levante-Gallium-XI-A, Viro-Zinc-CIIXVI-Q, etc. Roman numerals of higher value indicate lower value real estate. With the above examples in mind, the first example would be a more economically well-off neighborhood when compared to the second. Each district is built on a concentric plan, with the higher end real estate being toward the center of the district, creating large gulfs between subdistricts of extremely low end housing. This low end housing is referred to as 'The Bonds' because it connects the rigidly organized subdistrict placement in an endless flotsam of completely chaotic and unsanctioned housing, as a reference to the chemical bonds between atoms. Population Statistics The corporate owned genotype of Omni-223 originated in The Bonds of Eridanus Gold largely by accident. The haphazard and often hazardous living conditions within these districts allowed for a large amount of genetic drift in a relatively short amount of time. Initially the genotype was listed as A1 Contraband Genotype classification, as it was an unpatented strain variant of a trademarked genotype Omni 200, but it quickly gained trademark rights from the Omni-Admin. Very few individuals from The Bonds are of other genotypes besides Omni-223, however the genotype is by no means restricted only within the "slums" of Eridanus Gold at this point in time. Many members of the defense force of Eridanus Gold are of this genotype, as are the loyal working class on Eridanus Gold and within the Epsilon Eridani system as a whole. Omni-223 has risen as a potent force to combat the presence of unlicensed hemophage feudal fiefdoms within the Eridanus Supervoid. Ecosystem Eridanus Gold has been templated with the standard Omni-Tek biota for an environment of its specifications. There is not a problem with the so-called "rollerrat" transgalactic pest species, and any information to the contrary is inaccurate. Category:World Category:OT-Corporate